Imprinting Game
by Dontmesswithme'orelse
Summary: Embry Call the Host of the new show The Imprinting Game. The Game where boys can imprint on the girls. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Episode 1

FYI: The Director and the crew are a wolf so no harm done to make their cover blown away.

Embry Call the Host P.O.V

_Welcome to the Imprinting Game! My name is Embry Call and I''ll be your host today!_

_"Ok everyone welcome to my new game show the Imprinting Game!" _

_"This is how it works I will bring out a group of girls and boys each day alternated. Then the boys will have to imprint on the girl." _

_"For today the contestants are Leah, Bella, Emily and Rosalie for the girls! And for the boys they are Jacob, Sam, Edward and Emmett!" _

_(Everyone claps their hands.) _

_"Take a seat ladies and gentlemen." _

_"Let us all start the Imprinting Game! Right after the break! (Wink)"_

Everyone started coming near me and gave me an high five. I went to Jacob. "Cool man. Thanks for inviting me to your new show." "No prob bro." I said.

"Hey we're back in 5..4...3...2...1" the director said.

"Welcome Back to the imprinting Game! With your host Embry Call!" The narrator said:

(Audience claps their hands)

(Embry Call comes out of the curtain)

_"Thank you Thank you." _

_"Now who first guys? I think for the girls Leah should be the one."_

_"Now boys (I look at their direction) who would like to imprint on Leah? Please go to her in a line and Leah may choose or not choose." _

_Jacob went to Leah. Leah was smiling so she was happy. _

_"Jacob would you like to imprint on her?" _

_"Yes I do." He said._

_"Leah?"_

_"So much!" Leah said with excitement._

_"Alright please go to the Imprinting Chamber behind the curtains." _

_"Next we have Bella!"_

_"Who wants to go to her?"_

Edward was already lining up. Then a few seconds later they were kissing after I turned back to them.

_"Okay... Awkward. So Edward-"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Bel-"_

_"Yeeeeesss!" _

_"Alright... Proceed to the Imprinting Chamber." _

_"Anyways the next one in Emily. She's beautiful. She can bake! I wish I could imprint on her." I said._

_I turned at the boys and saw Sam. He was furious. No one was calming him down so that's when he transformed. _

_"Ah Sorry but I guess lets have a break before we move-" _

Sam scratched my arm. I got so angry and transformed. We fought then after we got a little calm we turned back to human.

"Awkward. Embry and Sam." The Director said (Jared)

"We're back in 3...2...1" Jared announced.

_"Sorry everyone for the disturbance but were all done." _

_"Ok so back to Who wants to imprint on Emily?" _

_Sam ran to her and carry her backstage._

_"Uhh.. But I'm not even done saying a word."_

_"Oh well..."_

_"Ok who's next? Rosalie!" _

_"Hey I'll take the woman Embry." Emmett hit me hard on my back._

_"Ok-ay..." _

_"Well that's for today guys keep watching the Imprinting game we will have new Girls and Boys every day! Bye!"_

(Bell rings)

"And were done!" Jared walked out of the studio.

"Hey Embry Thanks for inviting us to your show." Edward said.

"No prob Edward." I said.

"Thanks Embry" Emmett said while walking away through the door like the others.

"It's fine." I went to pack up. And followed them out and before I did I close the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Episode 2

FYI: The Director and the crew are a wolf so no harm done to make their cover blown away.

Embry Call the Host P.O.V

**8:30 am; Call Studio's**

"Come in guys and take a seat. You could go get some breakfast or snacks over the snack bar. You guys still have time to take an snack or breakfast because the show starts at 9:45 am" I said.

"Yah man!" Paul shouted. He ran to the snack bar and ate as many he did. "Oh Man! There are Snickers here!"

"Hey man calm down. You also have to leave us some." I said.

"Alright." Paul frowned.

The Special guest and crew were already walking to the snack bar station.

"Leave me some guys. Haha."

"Nah. You don't need it." Jared said.

"Dude!" I shouted at him.

"Hey Alice what's the point being invited to this Game?" Jasper asked Alice.

"The point is we're going to get famous. Then when we're famous I can buy as many clothes I want!" Alice said with excitement.

"Well that's good for you. But how bout me?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett and Edward will help you hunt and give you your favorite treat.. Blood."

Alice said while rubbing her hands.

"Yay! Thanks for inviting me here!"

"Bella I'm sorry please forgive me!" Emmett begged.

"No. After what you did to Edward." Bella said.

"Please!"

"Fine!" Bella turned to Edward.

9:45 am; Still in Call Studio's

"Get on your positions guys." Jared called.

"Alright. We're on in 5...4...3...2" he pointed his finger out.

_"Welcome to the Imprinting Game! Let us welcome our host Embry Call! There will be someone who will join Embry today his name is Paul Lahote." The narrator said._

_"Hey guys!" Paul said._

_"Hey people. Embry here!" I said._

Paul accidently hit Embry and Then Embry fell on the floor.

_"Dude?!" I whispered._

_"Sorry man." Paul helped me up._

I wipe my shirt.

_"Sorry guys." Embry said._

_"Anyways for today our contestants for the girls are Alice, Renesmee and Claire. Today, sadly, we will have only 3 contestants. But let's give it up for the girls!"_

_"For the boys let us give it up for Jacob, Jasper and Me (Embry)" _

_"Please take a seat all of you including me." _

_"Ok Let us start the Imprinting Game. Right after this break (Wink)"_

"Ok nice." Jared went to Embry.

"I know right." I said. Doing our secret handshake.

"An director that also is an guest star is cool." Paul said.

"Yeh. Thanks to my friend Embry." Jared and Paul bump Embry using him as his ball.

"Hey stop it man!" I said.

"Alright."

"And were back in 5...4...3"

"Jared stop lessening the numbers."

"Sorry."

_Welcome back to the Imprinting Game with your host Embry Call! With our special guest Paul!_

_"He-hey Thanks guys!" Paul shouted._

_"Calm down chump. Okay now." I said. Patting Paul._

_"Grrr." _

_"Shut up and take a seat." I ordered._

_"Fine." _

_I offered an sign to Paul saying "You may do the honors."_

_"Ok let us continue. Let us start with Alice for the Girls!" _

_"Yes now for the boys Paul. For the boys who would like to imprit. I mean imprite her. Ugh... I mean Imprint." I said. Rubbing my temples._

_"I guess your too old." Paul patted me._

_"I'm just 17!" Embry shouted at him._

_"Sorry haha."_

_"Anyways back to the game. Oh so Jasper stepped up to Alice." _

Jasper kissing her. Alice just standing there kissing him and enjoying it.

_"I guess we're going to have an awkward show forever." I said._

_"Especially for you." Paul said._

_"I'll deal with you later Paul."_

_"You two may go to the Imprinting chambers now." Paul offered Jasper and Alice. _

_"That's my line! And plus you miss some more lines!" I said._

_"Well Sohorry." Paul backed up his hand and his body._

_"Nevermind. Next we have Renesmee for the girls! Assisting her is her mother Bella!" _

_"Either Jacob or me shall imprint her. But she's not my type." I said._

_"That's good. What a relief." Bella said._

_"But... Why?" I asked._

_"Nothing." She said._

Jacob went near Renesmee and said. _"It wouldn't hurt a fly to have two imprints right?" _

_"Yes!" Bella said. _

_"Who cares!" Jacob replied back. _

_"Just take her!" An audience added._

_We all stare at the audience. "Sorry." He said._

We all turned back to Jacob and Renesmee.

_"Please proceed to the imprinting chamber." I said._

_"The last one is the beautiful child Claire Young!" Paul said._

_"She's mine!" I shouted._

_"You can have her Embry." Paul said. Rolling his eyes._

_"Yes!" I screamed._

_I took Claire backstage to the Imprinting Station._

Paul the Special Guest Host P.O.V

_"Alright that's the end of today's show. Good bye guys! See you guys next time in The Imprinting Game!" Paul said._

"And were off!" Jared shouted.

I grabbed my bag and went out followed by a lot of people. Embry came out too. Embry locked the doors up and we went home.

REVIEW,FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!


End file.
